What Has He done?
by Skadi Everwinter
Summary: Sequel for Childish. Sg1 go back to planet. Freaky pepp pill dude gives them cube, they try to go home, but they dont make it MWHAHA plz R


What has he done?  
  
  
  
Title: What has he done?  
  
Author: Jolinars_memories@yahoo.com.au  
  
Category: Romance/humour/Angst/adventure  
  
Spoilers/season info: Season three before "forever in a day"  
  
Sequel: Sequel to Childish  
  
Rating: M (PG-13)  
  
Content warning: A little swearing, not good for people who hate sappy stories  
  
Length: 6070  
  
Summary: Sg-1 go back to the p4h-294 and retrieve the cube, but are captured by the Goa'uld.....thats all I shall say.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment puposes only. No copyright infringement is intened. It may not be posted elsewhere with out the consent of the author. All other characters, the story idea and the story its self are tje sole property of the Author.  
  
"We found an alien device on P4 H 294," Daniel Said "It could make you a child, which happened to us. But it has other properties like, Aging, death, replication, meditation, deformation and can turn us into animals"  
  
"You point being? It can do lots of stuff?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"The point being sir, this could be a powerful weapon against the Goa'uld," Sam filled in for Daniel.  
  
"Ahh, Good point. I suppose you want to go back to the planet and get the 'weapon' to study, am I right, eh?" Jack Stared Daniel down.  
  
"Yes Jack," Daniel Half smiled.  
  
"is it a danger to our people if we were to retrieve it?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"Probably, the last time we were there, we were turned into kids. What will happen if we go this time? And how did that guy, Nebu, turn us into kids, ask I have been asking frequently but never got an answer," Jack added, playing with his fingers.  
  
"the cube turned us into kids, sir." Sam told Jack, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No Major, what I mean is how did he get us to say "turn me into a kid"? because I destinctly remember NOT saying that," Snapped Jack.  
  
"Perhaps it can be controlled by someone that isnt touching the cube," Teal'c stared. "Nebu had a device on his right hand. Maybe that can control the cube O'Neill,"  
  
"Maybe, Any way. Permission to go back," begged Daniel.  
  
"Permission granted. But consider that cube hazordous material, so dress your selves accordingly. You leave at 14 hundred hours. Dissmissed."  
  
Ordered the General. Hammond left the debriefing room.  
  
****  
  
"Chevron 4 locked," The anouncing voice echoed.  
  
SG-1 entered the 'Gateroom. They stopped behind the yellow caution line. "Chevron 5 locked,"  
  
"Chevron 6 locked,"  
  
Jack was checking his gun and his pack. "Chevron 7 engaged," The voice said over the sound of the unstable wormhole exploding. The blue explosion quickly flattened out into a blue circle. Jack and Sam squinted at its beauty. SG-1 would never get used to something so pretty.  
  
"Okay peoples," equiptment and weapons ready?" asked Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Yes sir," Carter and Jackson replied.  
  
SG-1 put their maskes on. General Hammond came through the door. "Be careful, SG-1, try to find Nebu and get info on the cube," Hammond said.  
  
"Sir, what if Nebu doesn't let us take the cube?" asked Sam.  
  
"Well Major, if he doesn't let you have it, let him have it. We don't want or need anymore enemies," replied Hammond.  
  
O'Neill and Carter saluted and SG-1 headed up the metal ramp. They looked at their commanding officer and walked through the Stargate.  
  
****  
  
P-4-H-294 looked the same as it did last time. Trees, lots of them, the area looked familiar. This was the place they woke up last time. Jack checked himself and made sure that he was an adult, so did Sam and Daniel. Teal'c just stood there. They weren't kids, thank god. "Do we have all our pack, weapons and all that?" asked Sam while checking her pockets. "Yep, all here. We all okay?" Asked Jack as he adjusted his hat and sunglasses.  
  
"O'Neill, we are not in our protective clothing," commented Teal'c.  
  
"Yeah! Back on Earth we were dressed in oxygen masks and special clothes. Jack, what do we do?" asked Daniel scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Assuming Nebu turned us into kids the first time, maybe he knew the cube wasn't hazardous and took away our protective clothing," suggested Sam.  
  
"Damn, the SGC is gonna miss those precious suits," Said Jack.  
  
"Yeah maybe. But why do we end up here every time?" Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"We'll discuss that with Nebu, when we find him. If we find him. Daniel, find that circle with the button transporter thingy," Ordered Jack.  
  
SG-1 trapsed through the forest for a while, when they saw the clearing up ahead. Jack was the first to start running for the circle. The rest of SG-1 closely followed.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack and Sam said in unison. They both smiled.  
  
Daniel pushed the red button that came up from the middle of the circle. A field of light surrounded them, the button sucked SG-1 in.  
  
****  
  
Jack awoke with a mighty headache. So did the others, except for Teal'c of coarse. Sam noticed first that they weren't in the main chamber, as they were taken to last time. Daniel walked around, he noticed the cube sitting quietly on the pedestal. There was something fishy in the air (not literally). Jack was about to say something when Nebu stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"You have come back. Why?" asked Nebu, "We were hoping maybe to take the cube home with us," Sam told Nebu. Nebu nodded and stepped closer.  
  
"You may take it, I don't want it. But you must have one thing to control it externally," Nebu pulled a golden device off his right hand. "This will enable you to control it. It can also take you to other places on this world. But you will not need that function." He gave the device to Jack.  
  
"Press the red button, that will allow external activation, the blue button will take you back to the Stargate. But this remote does not work in a Goa'uld shield or ship of any kind. That is all you need to know," Nebu bowed his head and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Sam said. "I wonder why he was so willing to give the cube up?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill Shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he's close to death and wants to pass it onto a responsible person." Daniel said.  
  
"Then why is he giving it to us?" Jack smiled.  
  
"I'll put the cube in a plastic bag, its all I have," Daniel said.  
  
Daniel walked over to the pedestal and put the cube in a plastic shopping bag. "I'll carry it," Jack volunteered.  
  
Daniel gave walked over to Jack and put it in his hands. Jack was reaching for the blue button on the hand device when a loud humming started.  
  
"Its sounds like a bunch of low flying Chinook helicopters all muffled," Sam said. No time to find out what it was. Jack touched the blue button. It took them to the 'Gate. When they got there, a Horus guard with a Zatnickatel knocked them out.  
  
****  
  
Jacks headache had just gotten worse. Daniel and Sam woke up and started complaining. One of the lenses in Daniel's glasses were broken. Sam's ear was in pain. Teal'c just sat there and watched his comrades.  
  
"We don't have our weapons." Sam said. SG-1 stared at the floor for a while.  
  
"So where exactly are we Teal'c?" asked Jack.  
  
"I believe this is a Goa'uld mother ship," replied Teal'c.  
  
"Who now? King Tut?" Jack said stupidly.  
  
"No that of Heru-ur. Who is King Tut?" asked Teal'c looking at Daniel cursing under his breath. "King Tutankhamun, also known as King Tut. Was a Pharaoh on Earth. He only lived to be eighteen. He was supposedly the son of the king Akhenaten-" Daniel was cut off.  
  
"Daniel please. It's not the 'people with no life archaeology club.' So shut up." Jack teased, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone, Sir," Sam said standing up. Her back cracked.  
  
"OOWWWWWWE!!" She yelped in pain. Jack screwed up his face with empathy There was a loud banging sound outside their cell. A guard opened the door and stepped in, he stood looking at Jack.  
  
"Oh, I supposed you want me to go with you. Fine I will go. But don't get to attached to me," Jack got up and walked casually over to the Jaff'a guard. His arm wrapped around the guards neck and pulled him down. Jack took the energy staff and Zatnickatel off the guard. He made a signal for them to move out with caution. They walked through the door, outside lay their weapons. Sam picked them up and distributed them. She handed Jack the plastic bag containing the cube. Jack checked his hand to make sure the ring was still there. It was there. They headed down the corridor avoiding the large patrols of Jaff'a. Daniel opened a door that lead into a large room with a table in the middle. Suddenly a large group of Jaff'a jumped out and separated them. SG-1 were split up, four guards a person. Seven for Teal'c. They disarmed them. The Jaff'a took them into cells, the cells looked identical- gray, lots of gray. Sam sat on the floor for hours carving little pictures with her pocketknife. Daniel fell asleep on the wooden bench, snoring away. Jack paced up and down the room and did various little things with the tools he had. Teal'c just stared at the wall.  
  
****  
  
Three months had gone past, Jack and his team made several attempts to escape but it was useless when they were split up. Daniel had been staring across the room into Teal'c's cell for hours now, it was beginning to bug him. Sam had been yelling loudly all week at the guards, every time she did so they would hit her. Jack was loosing hope. Which was very unusual for someone so strong. He had slipped into a deep depression, longing for home. He fell asleep in the corner of his cell. He dreamt. He dreamt of the cube and how it could make a person die, he dreamt of killing himself, several times. Jack sat up in shock from what he'd dreamed. The depression was changing him. He thought of all the other properties that the cube had. The best thing was Mammal. But there was no mammal small enough that he knew that could fit through those bars. Not even a mouse could do it. He would wait another week. Then he would do it.  
  
****  
  
A week went past. Sam now had 2 broken ribs and her face was severely wounded. Her spirit had finally been broken. Daniel slept all week. Teal'c paced his cell, thinking about killing Heru-ur for this. Jack, after long and careful thought, had decided to do it. To kill himself. They weren't going to get out and no one was going to save them and they were probably light years from the nearest Stargate. He'd definitely lost hope. The guard opened the door and tossed him some foul tasting stuff that was supposed to be food. Jack ignored it. He inched slowly to the cube. He took the plastic bag off it and put his hands on it. He was going to do it. He thought about the other options again, none of them were possible.  
  
"make me die." Jack whispered. He didn't want his friends to hear him. A field of bright light engulfed him. His body flopped to the floor, a bit of blood oozed from his brow. Sam heard a sound and looked into Jacks cell, she hated what she saw. She backed into the corner and began to cry. She cried more than she had ever cried before. A deep sorrowful cry that tore her heart apart in an instant.  
  
****  
  
A woman's figure stepped into the room and dismissed the guards. Daniel walked up to the bars and stared at her. She looked extremely familiar. She took off her hood revealing her face. It was Sha're!! Daniel began to bubble with excitement. Why was she on Heru-ur's ship? Sha're walked up to Daniel's cell and opened the door. Daniel leapt for her and hugged her tight.  
  
"I missed you Sha're. What are you doing on Heru-ur's ship?" asked Daniel with tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. He didn't yet know about what had happened to Jack. Neither did Teal'c.  
  
"I am being held prisoner by Heru-ur, there was a great battle between him and Apophis. I can now control my demon. I missed you much as well, Daniel," Sha're ran her hands down his cheeks then kissed him passionately. He pulled away.  
  
"Have you come to free us?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Yes, you and your friends, I have free access to the mother ships corridors and rooms. He knows I can not do any damage him or his ship. Heru- ur treats me well. Isn't it wonderful I can make my demon sleep?" Sha're seductively ran her hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, it is Fantastic news! Will you come back with us to earth?" asked Daniel.  
  
"I would love to husband, but Heru-ur has placed a device on me so I can not go more than 40 metres away from the ship. Please, forgive me," Sha're said sadly.  
  
"Oh, my dear, you have done nothing wrong, no need to ask for my forgiveness. Let's free my friends now," Daniel whispered lovingly to his wife. "Okay, my Daniel," Sha're smiled and walked up to Sam's cell. Sha're opened the door, Sam ran out and pulled at what was left of Daniel's shirt.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, JACK, is Dead!" yelled Sam, breathing hard, her face and shirt soaked with tears. She ran over to Jacks cell and opened the door. She ran in franticly. Sam laid Jack's lifeless head on her lap and stroked it softly and wept. This was all too much for Daniel, his legs collapsed beneath him and he began to cry over the loss of his best friend. Sha're opened Teal'c's door, he stepped out and headed for Jack's cell. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jacks body. Teal'c's face started to twitch. He sat down next to Sam, tears slowly flowing down his dark cheek.  
  
****  
  
An hour past. Sha're became impatient.  
  
"We must go, I can hear the guards. I will take you to the Stargate. We must hurry," Sha're said. Teal'c picked up Jacks body and put it over his shoulders. Sam and Daniel got up. Sam took the cube and left with Sha're. They wound through many corridors when they finally reached the Stargate, on the ship.  
  
"Goodbye my love, and thank you." Daniel wiped a tear from his eye and embraced Sha're with all the love for her that flowed through his veins. He let go and just held her hand. Daniel began to dial the 'Gate one handed. The gate activated. Sam sent the GDO transmission with what was left of her GDO. Daniel let go of Sha're's hand.  
  
"I'll find you again someday, I promise," He said to Sha're. Sam began to cry some more. Daniel encouraged Sam and Teal'c to the 'Gate and together, they stepped through. Sha're blew him a kiss just as the wormhole collapsed.  
  
****  
  
"What happened?" Said General Hammond, quietly grieving over the loss of a good officer and friend. "And where is Major Carter?"  
  
"Sam is so upset that she couldn't handle a debriefing. And she needed to get her ribs checked up." There was a long disturbing silence. "I guess I should tell you what happened." Daniel went through the whole three months as best he could. Teal'c was looking awfully distressed.  
  
"I see, where is the cube now?" asked General Hammond.  
  
Teal'c spoke up. "Sergeant Siler and Lieutenant Simmons are studying it,'"  
  
"Dismissed," The General ordered. Daniel and Teal'c left the room.  
  
****  
  
When Major Carter left the infirmary she headed straight for her quarters. She stretched out on her bed and cried. Daniel walked in and sat on her bed.  
  
"c'mon Sam you can make this, I know its hard, we both lost our best friend." Daniel made an attempt to comfort the grief-stricken soul. Sam sat up and looked Daniel in the eye.  
  
"Is that all you think he was to me? Daniel, I loved him, more than anyone I have ever loved before, and now he is dead. Gone! He's joined the choir invisible. He has shuffled off his mortal coil...he's gone, for ever," She collapsed into Daniel's arms and continued to cry. Wetting Daniel's nice new shirt. Sam eventually fell asleep. Daniel quietly lay her down and left the room with out waking her.  
  
****  
  
Jack woke up and felt as if his brain had been on a tour of the world and had been used as the ball on a five-day cricket test in Australia Vs West Indies. He was dead. How could he be alive? He looked down at his hand, he could see through them! He was a ghost. 'Oh, bloody hell,' He thought. Jack was in a room in the SGC and his corpse lay on a table. He looked at the body, his body and began to feel strange. The ghost of Jack walked out of the room. The corridors of the SGC were quiet, everyone seemed to be grieving for him. He went into General Hammond's office, he saw a chair facing the wall. He heard weeping sounds.  
  
What had he done?  
  
He left General Hammond's office and headed for Daniel's research room. Daniel sat in his chair pouring over some information on some ancient culture, he looked up and banged the desk with his fists. The desk jumped and all the books fell off the table.  
  
'man, I didn't know the guy was that strong,' Jack thought. Daniel's rage towards Heru-ur boiled up inside him. Daniel went for a model of a Temple on another bench, with a swift swing of his arm the model shattered. Daniel broke down leaning on the bench, which was beginning to sway with his weight.  
  
What had he done?  
  
Jack left Daniel and headed for the nearest room of SG-1. Teal'c's. Teal'c sat on the floor cross-legged. Candles surrounding him. He was performing Khelno-rheem. Teal'c appeared to be handling it okay. Not. Khelno-rheem was the only thing that could keep his mind off his friends' death.  
  
What had he done?  
  
Jack left and headed for Sam's room. As he walked through the empty corridors, he thought to himself: 'how will Sam react?'. He went into Sam's room slowly. She was lying on her bed staring onto space. Her eyes were red and sore from crying. Her face was healed more now, but she looked really skinny. He didn't like the sound of that. Dr. Fraiser knocked on the door panel to get Sam's attention. She walked in and sat next to Sam.  
  
"I miss Colonel O'Neill extremely too, but you must eat. Please, eat for me," Dr. Fraiser begged. Sam shook her head and rolled over.  
  
'she wont eat, she wont eat because of me! Stupid me!' he thought.  
  
"Okay. I will check on you again in an hour," Fraiser got up and left. Sam shook as she started to cry.  
  
Dammit! What had he done?  
  
He let his team members, his friends down. He had caused them great pain. What a stooge he was. A surge of guilt rushed through his ghostly body. There was a blackboard and a chalk in her room. He had an Idea! Jack ran for the chalk and tried to pick it up, but his hand just passed straight through. 'Dammit. Concentrate,' he told himself. He tried again. Nothing. Hopeless. He had another idea. He knelt beside her bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Major Carter. Sam, Sam, Sam!!" He yelled desperately at her. She didn't hear and continued to sob.  
  
'I have to find a way to communicate.,' he thought.  
  
****  
  
Jack spent a few hours walking around the SGC to see how many people were effected by his death. One hell of allot, that's all. He went to the debriefing room. A meeting was on. He decided to listen in.  
  
"You- SG-1, SG-3 and 9 will accompany you too p4h-294 to retrieve Sha're from Heru-ur. You are instructed to try and blow the ship while its landed." Said General Hammond.  
  
Colonel Makepeace raised his hand,  
  
"Assuming they are still there, Sir,"  
  
"Yep, that's the plan," Hammond nodded.  
  
"What if Sha're isn't there?" Daniel sighed in despair.  
  
"You get the HELL out of there that's what." Hammond snapped.  
  
"You leave when ready. Dismissed," The General said and left the room. Uh-oh, General Hammond must have gone completely nuts! He was obviously seeking revenge! 'Dammit, Jack!'  
  
****  
  
Half and hour later the three teams were ready to go. They stood in front of the Stargate ramp in complete silence, no one said a word. No one made a sound. Maybe they all thought General Hammond had gone nuts. The blue explosion of the unstable wormhole, expanded then collapsed into a shimmering pool. The troops headed silently up to the 'Gate, the only sound they made was their army boots clunking heavily against the metal ramp. Jack decided since he couldn't be seen, that he'd go with them.  
  
****  
  
The three SG teams and a Colonels ghost emerged through the gate to p4h- 294. The wormhole collapsed. Colonel Makepeace and Major Carter were leading the group away from the 'Gate. Daniel had a strange expression plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey! We aren't in the place we woke up last time! Weird," Daniel's voice was filled with utter amazement.  
  
"That is probably because the now deceased Colonel O'Neill body carries the hand device," Teal'c looked at his surroundings. No Goa'uld ships in sight.  
  
"Or, maybe, Nebu is dead," Sam said. There was a deadly silence. It sent shivers through everyone's spine, including Jack's.  
  
"Okay, are we going to look for this Goa'uld ship or what?" The Colonel said and stood their impatiently.  
  
'I'll bet he can't wait to blow the crap out of Heru-ur. Dammit! I wanted to do that!' thought Jack.  
  
"Okay, lets find Heru-ur and send him to kingdom Come!" they all shouted together.  
  
'That is such a cliche!' Jack thought rolling his see through eyes.  
  
Three SG teams and a ghost traipsed through the forest while the suns, er, suns were setting. Four moons began to rise and they were blue pink and two were green. Odd planet. They came across a small open area in the forest that appeared to have been burned. Sam knelt down to take some samples of the earth when around 200 Horus Jaff'a jumped out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Makepeace exclaimed just before he was knocked out. The Jaff'a had several cages, they put the SG teams in them. Sam put up a fight.  
  
"No! I'm never going back there! You bastards, you killed Jack!! I hate you bastards! Get off me!" Sam Shot about a dozen Jaff'a with her firearm but the damage was minimal. A gold Horus came out from the middle of the Jaff'a squad. He walked up to Carter and pulled her by the hair. The helmet came off to reveal Heru-ur.  
  
"Tau'ri scum! Why have you come back? To feel my wrath? Fools!" Heru-ur lifted his hand with the ribbon device on it. The crystal began to glow, then it went out quickly.  
  
"No, she will be the new vessel for my queen," (Children of the Gods Cliche) Heru-ur shoved Sam in a cage and walked off into the forest. While all that was happening, Jack just stood there helplessly, cursing at himself. He followed them into the forest.  
  
****  
  
They arrived at the mothership well into the night. Everyone except Sam was put into a heavily guarded cell. Sam was put into a large room with a table in it with a pink light embedded in it. Jack was in there too, trying to figure out a way to communicate with her. He banged the table to get her attention, his hand just passed straight through. She sat in the corner slumped over. Jack walked over to her and knelt beside her. He breathed on her neck. In and out. He could see the hairs on her neck stand on end. It worked. Suddenly Heru-ur burst through the door accompanied by two Jaff'a. Sam stood up and started screaming. "I'll never go with you! Never, you stupid Son of a bitch!" Heru-ur raised his hand, the ribbon device activated, torturing her, slowly. Jack decided to take action.  
  
'I'm a Colonel I have a duty to save my second in command.' He thought. Jack leapt into action, he ran straight for Heru-ur. He concentrated hard, he grabbed Heru-ur's shoulders, twisted him around and punched him, knocking the false god to the ground. Heru-ur's Jaff'a tried to some to their God's aid, and try to fight Jack, but they could not fight an enemy that they could not see. So Jack had the upper hand, and he was going to keep it that way. He charged the Jaff'a knocking one down and taking its energy staff. He blasted both the Jaff'a. And he blasted Heru-ur in the Shoulder, rendering him unconscious. Sam was looking on in disbelief that an invisible enemy had just beaten Heru-ur. Perhaps a Rheetou?  
  
"Wow!" Sam Said enthusiastically. Jack had managed to control his handling of solid matter! Dammit! Nothing to write with, try sound. He tapped the ground, the table, made clicking sounds, he even yodeled for crying out loud. Still nothing. He came to the conclusion that no sound he made could reach the world of the living. That's it, Energy Staff! He'll blast the staff in Morse code! Too late, Jaff'a were already coming down the corridor and Heru-ur was waking up. Sam got up and ran out the other door so fast. Jack followed, ghostly sweat weighing him down, trying to catch up with Sam in time. She stopped outside her comrades cell, she slowly figured out how to open the Goa'uld prison door! Bloody doors are SO hard to open. Daniel and Teal'c and the others ran out of the cell, thanking Sam as they went.  
  
"We have to find Sha're!" Daniel said.  
  
"We know, that is the purpose of this mission Daniel Jackson," Said Teal'c smartly. Teal'c was showing signs of missing his old buddy.  
  
"Yeah, but where would we find her?" Asked Colonel Makepeace, Jogging along with the others.  
  
"How the hell should I know?!" Sam snapped. How could he have done this to the woman he loved? He'd made her bitchy, upset, confused caused her immense pain. The three SG teams and Jack, went into a room that Daniel thought where Sha're was when they were rescued. Daniel volunteered to go first. Daniel slunk in, clutching his firearm, he heard movement. He hid behind a column near the door. He peered around to see what was happening. Sha're was there alright, but so was Apophis. Had he come through the Stargate on the ship or the one on the planet? Apophis had found his queen Amaunet and was to take her back with him. Dammit, not again. His heart missed a painful beat as Apophis and Amaunet, left the room and headed for the ships Stargate.  
  
"Its Sha're, A-Apophis has taken her again. We must go now before Heru-ur's Jaff'a show up," Daniel said breathing deeply.  
  
"What about blowing up the ship?" asked Colonel Makepeace.  
  
"No time, I can hear the guards coming now," Said Sam.  
  
The Colonel listened carefully, eventually he heard the steps of the Jaff'a guards.  
  
"Okay then, lets go home," Colonel Makepeace said. The group walked down the corridors cautiously to the ships Stargate, hopefully Apophis had left. Sam took a detour through the group and ended up next to Daniel.  
  
"Daniel, When I was in that room with Heru-ur, something invisible saved me. I was not hallucinating. As it was very real. What do you think?" Sam asked.  
  
"Do you believe in ghosts?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Not really," Sam replied.  
  
"Okay, no point in telling you my theory then," Daniel smirked.  
  
"Are you suggesting that a ghost saved me?" asked Sam doubtfully. "Never suggested anything, I never told you my theory!" Daniel said defensively. He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you my theory. That Jacks spirit is out there, here, protecting you and us," Daniel replied, expecting a really long lecture on how that couldn't be possible and how ghosts couldn't touch solid matter.  
  
"Oh" was all Sam said.  
  
****  
  
They made it to the Stargate on board the ship hassle free. On the other side Sam sat on a bed in the infirmary.  
  
"Your rib is healing well and fast, it should be completely fixed my the end of this week..." Janet's smooth and quiet voice relaxed Sam.  
  
"Where are we having Jacks funeral?" Sam asked.  
  
"On Friday, next week. His body is still in the room with the cube. With his body being there I miss him more and more," Doctor Fraiser replied. Sam did not reply, she just sat there breathing deeply. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"You loved him didn't you?" Janet asked Sympathetically. Sam just nodded. There was a bone chilling silence.  
  
"Okay you can go now, but check in tomorrow for your X-ray," Dr. Fraiser reminded her. Sam got up and left.  
  
****  
  
That night Sam couldn't sleep, so she read. Jack watched as her chest rose and fell, he was enchanted by what little movement she did make. He sighed. Never will he be alive, never again. Jack looked up and saw the blackboard. Why not, he picked up that energy staff. Worth a try. He jogged up to the black board and grabbed some chalk, it was one of his biggest achievements since his death. He darted for the blackboard and began to write:  
  
Sam, it's me Jack. I am a ghost. I need to Be alive again. I saved you from Heru-ur. So thank me later baby. I love you too.  
  
Sam looked up in horror as the chalk wrote those words. She sat up and read the message on the blackboard.  
  
"Jack, is it REALLY you?" asked Sam shivering at the ghostly presence. Jack grabbed the duster and erased his previous message.  
  
Yes, it's me  
  
Jack wrote.  
  
"B-b-b-but this can't be real. I mean.... I'm going to see Doctor Fraiser," Sam clamped her head under all the confusion. She got up, Jack ran over to her and sat her back down. He went back to the blackboard.  
  
Don't go, this is very very real. You HAVE to get me the cube! He wrote.  
  
"really real? Cube, yeah, um, Maybourne has gotten his paws on it. But it hasn't left the SGC as of yet. It leaves on Friday, I think,"  
  
Bloody Maybourne! Please take me to the cube, My body is rotting for crying out loud!  
  
"Okay okay!" Sam began to feel better now that Jack was alive....okay not really, but he was there. They left the room and headed for the nearest lift. Sam hit the button sub level 21. 'Is this real? Am I dreaming? Are ghosts possible? No, I must be dreaming,' Sam thought. 'I must be going mad, I'm going back to my room,' "this can't be real," she said. " I am going back to my room."  
  
The door opened on sublevel 21. Jack quickly ran out. Sam remained in the elevator and went back down. Jack wandered the corridors of sublevel 21. Where could the cube be? Colonel Maybourne walked briskly past. Just down the hall he ran into an Airman.  
  
"Take me to the cube!" Ordered Maybourne.  
  
"Yes, sir," said the Airman. They departed. Eventually they arrived at a room far down the corridor.  
  
****  
  
The cube sat on one of the tables in the room. Maybourne stepped cautiously up to the cube.  
  
"How does it, um, how does it work?" Asked Maybourne. "I don't know sir,"  
  
"Leave me," Maybourne dismissed the young airman.  
  
'Hey! I still have that hand device that Nebu gave me! I have an Idea,' Jack thought. He laughed wickedly. Jack walked up to his corpse, and carefully removed the device from his right hand and put it on his ghost hand. Now Maybourne had to put his hands on the cube. That is of coarse if Maybourne didn't notice a little gold hand device floating around the room. Ten long minutes past. Finally Maybourne went for the cube and put his hands on it. This is where Jack came in.  
  
"Make this man a...goat," Jack grinned as he pressed the red button. A bright light consumed Maybourne. A few seconds later the light faded to reveal a black and gray Billy goat. It reared on its hind legs and tried to walk but it just fell over. It didn't get up off the floor in a hurry. Oh well, he deserved it. Jack walked over to the cube and put his hands on it.  
  
"Make me live again," Jack said to the cube. An Orb of glowing yellow light swallowed where Jack was standing. His corpse began to fade away. The light dimmed into nothing. Jack looked down at his hands, he couldn't see through them!  
  
"I'm alive!" He shouted with extreme joy. The goat jumped up and charged Jack. Its horns digging right into his butt.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! Holy SHIT! Some one get this BLOODY goat out of here!" Jack screamed in pain, hopping around the room clenching his ass. Three men came in, one of which was Daniel.  
  
"Jack? Your alive?" He stood stunned as the other officers forcefully and painfully removed the goat.  
  
"No, I am still dead. This is just a holographic representation of myself," Jack replied sarcastically.  
  
Daniel's face lit up like a light bulb and he ran for Jack. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack. Daniel began to cry with happiness.  
  
"Welcome back old friend," Daniel said warmly embracing Jack.  
  
"Who are you calling 'OLD', Space monkey?" Jack patted him on the shoulder. "The goat is Colonel Maybourne, don't tell anyone. Do u like goat meat with coffee?"  
  
"Colonel Maybourne? Oh my God!" Daniel exclaimed trying not to laugh. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary to get your butt checked out?" asked Daniel as they headed for the elevator.  
  
"NO!!! Never the infirmary! I don't want any power hungry doctors shoving probes up my ass, thank you very much!" Jack snapped. Daniel pressed the button where all the personnel's quarters were. "You want to go see Sam and Teal'c?" asked Daniel as they walked down the empty corridor. The place was probably mourning, or some apocalyptic event has taken place.  
  
"YAY! Okay!" Jack replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, actually Teal'c is off world at the moment with SG-4 so just come and see Sam," Daniel said.  
  
"Still good! Still good!" Jack jumped.  
  
They arrived outside Sam's room. Daniel knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Sam in a tired voice.  
  
"It's Daniel, there's someone here to see you," he replied. Daniel opened the door. Sam looked up and saw Jack's smiling eyes. She leapt up and ran for him, with arms wide open (shut up). Sam and Jack's arms entwined, spinning around. They slowly parted. Sam inched closer to Jack, she brushed her lips against his, and they lost each other in a deep and magically passionate kiss.  
  
"Errr, I think I'll leave you two alone. Daniel left and closed the door behind him. Sam pulled away from Jack with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What do I need a Tic Tac or something?" Jack said, rubbing his tongue against his gums. He began to gag.  
  
"I think while you were dead your body began to decompose, that is why your mouth tastes so bad," Said Sam.  
  
"Then why hadn't I tasted it before?" asked Jack.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps you needed to spread the juices out more, before you could taste it," replied Sam, searching for a Mentos, the fresh maker! (I apologize, not).  
  
"Can I have one?" Asked Jack.  
  
Sam handed him a Mentos the fresh maker. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, peppermint. What am I supposed to do? My body has decomposed for crying out loud!" moped Jack. A distressed look crossed Jack's face.  
  
"One moment while I check on something," squeaked Jack.  
  
He turned around and undid his belt. His pants fell to the ground. He opened the elastic on his boxers and looked down. Jack went pale.  
  
"Oh My God!" He yelled. " I need to go to Doc Fraiser Right NOW!" He pulled up his pants and scrambled out of the room and shut the door. Jack turned around and popped his head back in Sam's room.  
  
"We'll finish this later, remember, the night is young," he purred and ran off to the infirmary...  
  
The End.....By, Jolinars_memories 


End file.
